Gitar
by Okki
Summary: #Adapted from K episode 6# Yata menutup kedua matanya. Berhenti memetik gitar itu sejenak. Membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kenangan masa lalu. —AR, Canon, eh?


**Disclaimer: **K: Memory of Red/K-Project **(c)** GORAxGoHands

**Note: **(mungkin) AR. (mungkin ini bukan) Canon. (mungkin) OOC. (mungkin masih ada) typo (padahal sudah diedit).

* * *

**Gitar**

by **Okki**

* * *

Jreng. Jreng.

Kusanagi Izumo terkekeh, karena sedari tadi ia hanya mendengar sekaligus melihat Yata Misaki memainkan gitar milik almarhum sahabat mereka, Tatara Totsuka. Tapi Yata selalu gagal. Sepuluh kali ia mencoba memetik dawai-dawai gitar itu, hanya dua kali yang berhasil dan itu juga menghasilkan suara yang absurd.

"Che." Yata meletakkan kembali gitar itu dan mengambil _sketboard _kesayangannya yang sedari tadi bersandar di pub bar.

Sembari mengelap gelas-gelas kaca yang memang sudah bersih, Kusanagi bertanya, "Sudah menyerah?"

"Tsk. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya Totsuka-san memainkan benda ini," balas Yata diiringi dengan dengusan.

"Dia bisa bermain gitar karena sebelumnya ia belajar dulu, Yata-chan. Totsuka dan Gitarnya sama saja denganmu dan _sketboard_mu," ucap Kusanagi, dan Yata tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**_Four months ago._**

_Semua anggota HOMRA memperhatikan laki-laki bersurai coklat muda itu. Bukan karena orang itu telah menghajar salah satu dari teman mereka, bukan. Mana mungkin orang itu menghajar teman mereka? __Toh lelaki bersurai keemasan, bernama Tatara Totsuka itu adalah teman mereka sendiri, bagian dari HOMRA._

_"Untuk apa kau membeli gitar itu, Totsuka?" tanya Kusanagi seraya menghela napas._

_Totsuka memang senang sekali membeli barang-barang yang tidak begitu penting—atau setidaknya tidak penting di mata teman-temannya. Dengan bangga Totsuka duduk di kursi, lalu berpose layaknya seorang gitaris profesional. "Aku berniat untuk belajar bermain gitar dan belakangan ini aku sedang ingin menciptakan sebuah lagu," balasnya kepada Kusanagi._

_"Aku akan membuat sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua, hehehe," lanjutnya._

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut keperakkan mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Kapan? ...kapan akan selesainya?"_

_Totsuka meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala gadis kecil yang bernama Kushina Anna itu. "Ternyata ada yang mau mendengarkan laguku," ucapnya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan."_

_"Baiklah sekarang aku akan mencoba memainkan gitar ini."_

_Yata memasang wajah tak percaya. "Eh? Memang Totsuka-san bisa memainkannya?"_

_Totsuka mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Kalau aku tidak bisa, ya… aku bisa belajar cara memainkannya," balasnya enteng. "Baiklah, ayo mulai. Satu…dua…"_

_Jreng. Jreng._

_Mikoto Suoh yang sedari tadi hanya diam seraya menikmat vodka-nya, menghela napas. Anna terdiam. Yata dan yang lainnya menutupi telinga mereka. Kusanagi hampir menjatuhkan gelas kesayangannya._

_Lelaki bersurai coklat muda itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, lalu berhenti memetik dawai-dawai gitar setelah melihat reaksi teman-temannya. "Ah, baiklah...baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus belajar memainkan gitar ini di tempat lain…"_

* * *

"Ah, ya. Waktu itu jari tangan Totsuka-san sering terluka," gumam Yata. Diambilnya lagi gitar itu.

Kusanagi tersenyum nakal. "Bah, sepertinya kau mulai seperti Totsuka, ya? Tertarik dengan semua hal," ucapnya dengan nada meledek.

Yata menggeram. "Apa? Tidak 'kok." Kusanagi menatapnya dengan tatapan; Hm? Benar begitu, Yata-chan?

"Tsk." Dan Yata pun kembali memetik dawai-dawai gitar itu. Tak peduli apakah gitar itu akan mengeluarkan bunyi atau tidak. Apakah suara yang dikeluarkan gitar itu merdu atau tidak.

Pastinya ia melakukan ini hanya sekedar untuk menghapus kerinduannya akan sosok seorang Tatara Totsuka, satu-satunya anggota HOMRA yang tidak menggunakan perkelahian untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa mendinginkan hati mereka di tengah panasnya api merah yang membara.

Orang yang harusnya mereka lindungi.

Yata menutup kedua matanya. Berhenti memetik gitar itu sejenak. Membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kenangan masa lalu.

Adegan-adegan menyenangkan—yang bahkan Yata tak pernah bisa lupakan—saat semua anggota HOMRA menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama-sama, terputar di otak Yata.

Waktu mereka semua bermain bisbol bersama.

Waktu mereka semua menonton rekaman video yang dibuat Totsuka.

Waktu mereka semua berkumpul di bar, melihat Totsuka mencoba memainkan _sketboard_ miliknya. Dan setelah itu Totsuka menyanyikan lagu buatannya—yang ia janji buatkan untuk mereka semua.

Lama-kelamaan, Yata membiarkan dirinya terenyuh bersama suara petikan gitar dan suara lembut Totsuka—yang tiba-tiba terputar di otaknya.

"Sial…hiks…"

Kusanagi terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis melihat cairan bening yang keluar di ujung mata Yata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Those old days,_**

**_when we fooled around and laughed together._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**.::Fin::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **

_**Np. Circle of Friends - Yuki Kaji a.k.a Tatara Totsuka [Tv Size]**_

Fic pertama, yeay!

Canon? Udah diusahain biar nggak OOC...but I think I've failed, eh? Ah, serius deh, episode 6 itu episode yang paling indah. Lebih mengekekspos tentang red clan :'). Saya sampe sedih banget pas liat scene Totsuka nyanyi, dan langsung nangis pas liat Totsuka mati sama denger endingnya :'). Saya ini sampe 16+ kali muter lagu endingnya. Ah kapan full vers-nya keluar? /sob/

Anyway, ayo kita majukan fandom K-Indo! Dan Review!


End file.
